Determining the time expected to complete a task or a project with high accuracy is an important element for an organization and its clients, for example, in order to plan accurately for budget, resources, future projects, etc. As companies and organizations grow and the tasks and projects they handle get more complicated, the number of individuals and systems that are engaged in these tasks and projects also increases accordingly. Further, as these organizations move toward globalization, individuals and systems involved in the tasks and projects handled by these organizations can be located around the world. Unfortunately, current systems do not offer an approach for accurately determining delays associated with projects and tasks. Project management tools can track workflows and dates of projects, even complex ones; however, they have been ineffective in accounting for delays stemming from actual factors that contribute to project delays. That is, there is no capability for these project management tools to monitor the causes of the delays, which is infeasible in terms of administration and cost.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach to accurately determine delays, and thus, to provide effective estimates of project completion times.